


Fairy Tail University

by elbronkosaurus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbronkosaurus/pseuds/elbronkosaurus
Summary: One small mishap changes Lucy's world. For the better. A wild adventure in college to new places and new experiences; who knows what will happen? Your favorite combination of romance and comedy, with an extra side of fluff, and a dash of smut. (originally on WP @/ElBronko)





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy walks through the halls of Fairy Tail University, frantically searching for her first class. It's strangely quiet here in the music wing.   
It's probably because not many people want to study music and singing for a job, Lucy thinks to herself.  
You see, Fairy Tail University is a college focused on the arts. Dancing, painting, digital art, instruments, etcetera. It has other types of classes, but it's mainly known for its excellent art programs.

Lucy knows absolutely nobody here; all of her friends back at the academy went to Harvard or Stanford to practice law or accounting or something like that. Lucy sighs. The thought of going there bored her. Their parents wanted them to go to Ivy League just to keep their family businesses in good shape.

Lucky for Lucy, she ran away from her father so she doesn't have to go through all that "go to a good school" and "marry my business partners' son" bullshit. If Lucy's mom were still around, she would probably would have talked him out of it so Lucy wouldn't have needed to take such a big risk. She wants to sing for a living, which her father does not approve of.

"OOF!"

All of a sudden, Lucy is on the floor, her books sprawled out everywhere. She looks up to see a– strangely– pink-haired guy sitting on the floor as well, rubbing his chin.

"Damn girl, you gotta hard head," he announces. He stands up and holds out his hand. Lucy grabs it and the stranger helps her up.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, but you can call me Natsu," he introduces as he picks up Lucy's books. "What's your name?"

"L-Lucy Heart-" She starts, but stops herself, not wanting to say her full last name. "Yeah. Lucy Heart."

"Cool! What classes do you have?" He asks. She just shows him her schedule.

"Hey, we have all of our classes together! Now I can introduce you to my friends! They have some classes with us as well. Let's go, we're gonna be late!" He yells, grabbing Lucy's wrist and pulling her towards a room.


	2. Chapter Two

Once all of their classes finished, Natsu drags Lucy to a diner a couple blocks away. Lucy wears a concerned expression on her face.

Is this place even open? Lucy asks herself.

"Uh... Natsu? Are you sure this is the place you were telling me about?"

Natsu went on and on about this diner called "The Happy Pelican" during lunch. They spent practically the whole day together, due to the fact that Lucy still doesn't know anyone here. Natsu only briefly pointed out his friends during class, but never introduced them.

"Yup, I'm positive. The squad always eats here!" He proclaims.

"The squad?"

"You'll see," is all he says.

The pair walk into the diner and Natsu yells, "Mira, the usual please!"

"Coming right up, Natsu!" A sweet voice calls back.

"Hey, Flame-brain!" A male voice yells.

"What didja just call me, Ice Face?" Natsu shouts back. They round a corner to see a group of people sitting at a round booth meant for several people. Lucy blushes as her eyes flick over a shirtless guy, frowning at Natsu. She remembers him from their history class.

Is he one of those guys? Lucy thinks.

Next she sees a brunette with an open flask, cheeks slightly pink. Lucy makes a mental note to ask her age. Next to the brunette is a short bluenette with her nose stuck in a book. Beside her sits large man with lots of piercings, and another bluenette with glasses and braided pigtails going down her shoulders.

"Gotta new girl, Natsu?" The brunette asks, smirking. The rest of the table looks up at the blushing pair.

Talk about straightforward...

"No!" Natsu rolls his eyes. "She's just a new friend I made today," he retorts. "Squad, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is the squad."

"Hi Lucy," they all greet simultaneously.

Lucy just laughs and waves. They seem like fun.

The short blue haired girl stands up and holds out her hand. "I'm Levy McGarden. A pleasure to meet you," she declares with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Lucy replies, shaking her hand. "Aren't you my dorm roommate? I recognize your name." Levy and Lucy had both set up their rooms at different times and never had a chance to meet.

"I think so... what's your last name?" She asks.

Natsu speaks before Lucy can open her mouth.

"Her last name is Heart. We have all the same classes!"

Phew. He didn't slip up.

"Seems like Natsu is pretty excited about Lucy," the brunette comments, again. Natsu starts to blush, glaring at her.

"I'm Cana, by the way," she states, taking a swig from her flask.

"Cana, Juvia doesn't think you should drink from that in public..." the pigtails girl points out.

"We're in the diner, nobody comes here," Cana retorts.

"Would you all shut up?!" Natsu yells. "Lucy's getting confused!"

The eccentric boy is right, Lucy is getting dizzy trying to remember names.

Lucy scans the table. Who the hell is Juvia?

They all become quiet and wait for Natsu to speak.

"Thank you. Anyways, that guy," he points to the shirtless man. "Is Gray. And that guy is Gajeel," he says, pointing to the black haired man with piercings.

"And Juvia is Juvia," the taller bluenette speaks up, grinning. Lucy sweatdrops, still kind of confused.

"And the two cooks of the diner are MiraJane and Laxus!" Natsu finishes.

Lucy looks behind her and sees a white haired woman smiling sweetly. "You can call me Mira!" She says. A man from the back grunts a hello, which Lucy assumes it comes from Laxus.

"But what about Jellal and-" Juvia starts.

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel cry.

"Erza..." she finishes slowly.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The three shout.

"What about me?!" A sudden angry voice booms, banging the door open. A tall silhouette of a woman stands in the doorway, glasses glinting in the light.

"E-Erza!" Gray and Natsu squeal. "W-we aren't fighting!" They yell, suddenly hugging.

A beautiful, scarlet-haired girl with slim-frame glasses a long ponytail walks into the room, with much grace, Lucy notes. Not behind her is a blue haired man, a red tattoo above and below his right eye.

What's with this school and blue hair? Lucy asks herself.

"Welcome back, Erza!" Mira greets. "And by the way, Natsu, your food is ready." Natsu jumps out of the fearful embrace and sprints to the front.

"Yes! Snack time!" Natsu shouts, rubbing his hands together.

"What is that?" Lucy asks, a look of disgust on her face.

"It's a turkey sandwich with peppers, pepperoni, and Tabasco sauce," Gajeel said. "Fuckin' weirdo..."

"Hey, I like spicy stuff, cut me some slack, Iron for Brains!" Natsu growls back at him.

"Do I hear fighting?" The redhead threatens, a menacing look directed at the two.

"N-nope! Gajeel and I are the best of friends!" Natsu chuckles nervously. He turns away and eats his sandwich.

Mira chuckles and faces Lucy. "Lucy, this is Erza and Jellal. They both go to FTU as well," she introduces politely.

"Oh, Lucy!" Natsu yells, interrupting his snack time. "Wanna see the recording room?"

"Huh?" Things just get more and more confusing.

"Mira, is anyone in there?"

"I believe Sting and Rogue are down there. Go down quietly," Mira warns him.

"Okay! C'mon, Luce!" Lucy raises a brow at the name.

"He gives everyone nicknames, don't be surprised," Levy explains. Lucy just nods.

Natsu grabs her wrist and leads her to the back of the diner, where there is a lever. He pulls it down and the floor gives out under a rug nearby, to reveal a staircase.

"Let's go!"

Lucy is, once again, being dragged to an unknown place by Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I hope you are enjoying my story so far. Your support means everything to me!
> 
> This is the revised edition of Chapter 2 :)
> 
> Liz


	3. Chapter Three

Once they arrive at said "recording room," Natsu and Lucy reach a door with a red light on.

"That light means someone is in there singing," Natsu whispers. Lucy nods in response. She didn't know he was capable of being quiet.

He opens the door to reveal a man with shoulder-length black hair leaning over a control board, looking through the glass in front of him. He looks up at us and waves, a minimal expression on his face.

All of a sudden, the opening notes to "Uptown Funk" blast through the room.

"I love this song!" Lucy whispers. She has had a celebrity crush on Bruno Mars since she was in middle school.

A blonde haired man inside the glass starts vocalizing along with the music.

This is, that ice cold Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold.  
This one, for them hood girls  
Them good girls  
Straight masterpiece!  
Stylin', while in, livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty

He looks up and waves, suddenly bouncing his leg to the beat.

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called the police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down

Natsu takes Lucy's hands and starts swaying to the beat.

Girls hit you hallelujah (WHOO)  
Girls hit you hallelujah (WHOO)  
Girls hit you hallelujah (WHOO)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Stop!  
Wait a minute...  
Fill my cup put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio! Get the stretch!  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh jar of skippy

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called the police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)   
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn) (hot damn)  
Bitch, say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down

Girls hit you hallelujah (WHOO)   
Girls hit you hallelujah (WHOO)  
Girls hit you hallelujah (WHOO)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch! (come on)  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Natsu realizes what he is doing and he drops the blonde girl's hands in a hurry. He faces forward and pretends nothing happened. Lucy doesn't really mind, it's pretty brave to just suddenly dance with someone you just met.

The singing halts and a rich masculine voice replaces it. Lucy looks up and pays close attention to the man inside.

Before we leave  
Imma tell y'all a lil' something  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up

Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy than flaunt it  
If you freaky than own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me

The male blonde looks up and winks at Lucy when he says the third and fourth lines.

Lucy blushes. This guy is cute and has a nice voice? She begins to regret going to an all-girls school for so long.

Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy than flaunt it  
Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch   
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Lucy begins singing along with the rest of the song. This guy is really good!

Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up

The black haired man does something with the controls and motions for the guy inside to come out. The blonde opens the door and saunters through, smiling at them.

"Hey, guys! Did you like it? I've been working on it for a while," he inquires. He glances at Lucy and quickly flits his eyes back.

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" Natsu asks, unimpressed look on his face.

He looks over and pretends to notice Lucy for the first time. "Oh! Is this blondie your new girl, Natsu?"

Lucy huffs. Everyone here seems a little sexist... can't a guy have a female friend?

"Blondie...?" Lucy mutters.

"Why does everybody say that?!" Natsu yells.

"Uh, excuse me, but you're blonde too! So don't go calling people names while you yourself are the same thing!" Lucy yells and crosses her arms.

He steps back and puts his hands up in defense. "Man, she's a feisty one!" He laughs, sticking his tongue out.

"Shut up, weirdo! Anyways, this is Lucy. She's a new recruit of the squad," he states proudly. He looks over at Lucy. "You do wanna be in the squad, right?"

The flustered girl just nods her head. "Sure, I guess so!" This is getting overwhelming.

The blonde man thrusts his hand toward Lucy. "Nice to meet you, Miss Lucy. I'm Sting. And that guy over there is Rogue." He motions to the black haired guy. Rogue waves at them and goes back to what he was doing on the board.

Lucy strolls around, taking in the room. "How long have you guys been doing this recording thing?" She asks.

"About ten years," Natsu answers.

"WHAT?!" Her jaw is practically on the floor.

Natsu crosses his arms and grins with pride. "Mira introduced it to us when we were nine! Her parents built it for her and her siblings."

"Really? That's cool! Is she rich or something?" Lucy inquires.

"Well, her mom is Kira Strauss (pronounced Ky-ra, not Kee-ra). Of course, she's got money for it."

Lucy stops in her place and slowly turns around to face Natsu. "H-her mom... the... Kira Strauss? That's insane!" Lucy can't even wrap her mind around it. She is almost as iconic as FUCKING BEYONCE! Of course, Beyonce will always be up at the top. Nobody is above Queen Bey. Except for Michael Jackson.

Sting laughs. "That reaction never gets old," he remarks.

Lucy massages her temples; so much to take in. "Does anybody else know? I can't imagine she can hide from that big of a secret."

Natsu shakes his head and walks towards the stairs. "Only the squad. Her parents make a deal with the Dean of Admissions to keep it safe."

"Psh. More like a bribe," Sting retorts.

Natsu just shakes his head. "Her fake last name is 'Starns'."

Lucy shakes her head in disbelief. "That's awesome."

"Let's go back upstairs!" Natsu exclaims. He grabs Lucy's wrist, once again, and drags her to the upstairs of the diner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the revised version. I'm so happy I'm getting back into this anime thing. I have much more to do and my mental health has gotten better :) Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Liz


End file.
